Qualifications
by Tide-Ackerman
Summary: A short story on Gangster Levi falling for Assassin Eren. Dark Themes, Mentions of sexual themes [ErenxLevi]


Eren Yeager sat quietly in the back of his art class with his favorite music in his ears. The nineteen-year-old sophomore in college is majoring in art, he had always had an unmatchable talent when it came to his art. He is painted in multiple shades of blue from his face to his paint covered sneakers, his green eyes shimmer with love for his favorite activity, and his heart races the whole time he strokes the thick canvas with his brushes.

It is nearly impossible to imagine the bright eyed male as anything but an innocent angel, but he is far from it. Eren is about 98% sure that the Devil has a special spot savored just for him in hell, about five spots away from Hitler. Eren had begun his side job when he was in in his freshman year of high school, at first it was because he was nearly raped, but it had turned into a full blown career for him. The moment he had shoved the glass in the balding man's jugular, Eren knew he would never forget the feeling. He stumbled home that night stumbling through the doors into an empty house, he had smiled in the shower as he watched blood that wasn't his wash down the drain. Soon after the incident, he decided he wanted to kill all the bad people in the world; most would have told him to join the army, but that young Eren calmly strolled into the Capitol of Maria and into the Wings of Freedom. Only the best assassins dared to enter the domain, but he was desperate, desperate to kill all who opposed him.

The process to prove he was worth being trained was long and difficult, but not half as difficult as actually getting trained and making it into the Wings of Freedom. It was also how his love for art started. On his first official assassination, Eren had to assassinate the tree loving Petra who solely made art about nature. She had been an incredibly hard kill seeing as she was prepared with a gun knowing at some point someone would come for her. She had shot Eren twice, but Eren still managed to kill her in the end, letting her dead body fall back into her art. The paint had mixed with her blood creating a beautiful collage of warm colors that made Eren giggle. Ever since that day, Eren had started collecting containers of blood for his own art, it was what made his art so appealing to the eye.

But as of last week Eren had a small run in with the drug lord Levi Ackerman. Eren had been set to assassinate the drug lord and rapist called Jean Kirschtein.

"Well aren't you a beautiful one." Jean had Eren by his waist from behind as he breathed in his ears that he had applied red to earlier to appear tipsier.

"C-Can ywo help mhhh get hmmm," Eren had stomached his disgust as he pretended to fall back into Jean "So warm." He uttered quietly.

"Only if you be a good boy for me, can you be a good boy?"

"Mhm." Eren makes a move to fall forward as Jean catches him and drags his smaller body into an alleyway.

"Just do daddy one favor, don't scream baby."

Eren gave no reply and let Jean's nasty mouth caress the base of his neck. He slowly began to move up his right hand tryting to make line the knife up with Jean's head.

'CLICK', both men's eyes widened as the gun was clocked at Jean's forehead, opposite of were Eren lined the knife. Eren put the knife back in its holder before the new addition or Jean noticed.

"Horse face." Levi gritted.

"Levi damn Ackerman, if it isn't the top of the chain."

"Let the boy go Jean."

Jean let out his infamous smug laugh "I found him, so he is mine to do with as I please, isn't that right beauty."

"Y-yes daddy." Eren mumbled, it was increasingly difficult for him to call the horse faced male daddy without wanting to double over.

"See, how about you let us b-"

'BANG' 'BANG', the shots rang out into the night air making Eren scowl in anger

"Are you alright."

"Am I alright… AM I ALRIGHT! You took…" Eren stopped before he ended up spilling his secret, Levi was already bewildered by his sudden outburst.

"Took you what kid?"

Eren nervously looked down gearing himself to cry. "Hey Kid, you alright?"

"Ye-yes sir, I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble."

"Tch, brat, come one." Levi grasped Eren's hand guiding him to a black sleek car. They had gotten in the back as a blonde man in the front proceeded to drive.

Ever since that unfortunate night, Levi had sworn to always protect Eren his reason being that Eren reminded him of someone he was close to. Eren being the innocent boy he played when he met Levi, was forced to play his role longer. Though with his blood supply running low, Eren isn't sure how long it'll be before he ends up killing Levi to. Even though he'll admit the shorty was growing on him quickly.


End file.
